Beast Within
Beast Within is a series of transformational techniques that Bayonetta can earn or purchase from The Gates of Hell. It is unlocked after Chapter 5 in the first game and returns as a feature in the sequel. Both Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages possess this ability, as revealed by Balder in Bayonetta 2. In-Game Description (Bayonetta) "Unleashing the Beast Within allows you to transform into an animal form and unlock mysterious magical powers." Animal Forms Introduced in Bayonetta Panther Within :Animal: Black Panther :How to Obtain: :Bayonetta: Unlocked/earned after Chapter 5. :Bayonetta 2: Automatically obtained at the start of Chapter 1. :Description: Bayonetta transforms into a black panther and is able to run very fast as well as make long jumps/double jumps. :How to activate: :Bayonetta: Double tapping while on the ground. :Bayonetta 2: Double tapping ZR while on the ground. :Attack: In Panther Form, Bayonetta will swipe at an enemy with her claws. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Lynx Within :Rosa's Equivalent: Tiger Within :Balder's Equivalent: Wolf Within Crow Within :Animal: Crow :How to Obtain: :Bayonetta: Unlocked after Chapter 5; must be purchased for 20,000 Halos at The Gates of Hell. :Bayonetta 2: Unlocked after Chapter 1; must be purchased for 20,000 halos at The Gates of Hell. :Description: Bayonetta transforms into a large crow. This form allows you to fly for a short period of time, it can help you make a jump you couldn't previously or give you a few more feet after a jump. :How to activate: :Bayonetta: Double tapping in mid-air. :Bayonetta 2: Double tapping ZR in mid-air. :Attack: Use feathers as a weapon. Press to summon a group of feathers, press it again to stab enemies. Press to summon a ring of feathers, press it again to shoot them around you. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Owl Within :Rosa's Equivalent: Falcon Within :Balder's Equivalent: Eagle Within Rodin's equivalent:' None Bat Within :'Animal:' Swarm of Bats :'How to Obtain:' :''Bayonetta: Unlocked after Chapter 5; must be purchased for 20,000 Halos at the Gates of Hell. :Bayonetta 2: Unlocked after Chapter 1; must be purchased for 20,000 halos at The Gates of Hell. :Description: Bayonetta transforms into a swarm of bats when she dodges at the last second. This escapes the attack, pushes the enemy away and can activate Witch Time. This is purely defensive. :How to activate: Dodge at the instant an attack hits. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Moth Within :Rosa's Equivalent: Hornet Within :Balder's Equivalent: Unknown Introduced in Bayonetta 2 Snake Within :Animal: Cobra snake :How to Obtain: Obtained automatically in Chapter V. :Description: Bayonetta transforms into a long cobra that allows her to glide through underwater locations whenever this is activated. This form acts as an underwater equivalent to Panther Within. :How to activate: Double-tap ZR underwater. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Centipede Within :Rosa's Equivalent: Cobra Within :Balder's Equivalent: Unknown Other Squirrel Form Loki has an ability similar to the Beast Within in which he turns into a Flying Squirrel. While in this form, Loki can glide and move around quickly, though he mainly uses this form to ride Bayonetta around to keep out of the way and trouble. Gallery Bayonetta Panther_Within_Model.png|Panther Within model Crow_Within_Model.png|Crow Within model Bat_Within_Model.png|Bat Within model Lynx_Within_Model.png|Lynx Within model Owl_Within_Model.png|Owl Within model Moth_Within_Model.png|Moth Within model Bayonetta 2 Gallery Models Bayonetta 2 panther form.jpg|Panther Within model Bayonetta 2 Crow Form.jpg|Crow Within model Bat_Within_2_Model.png|Bat Within model Bayonetta 2 Snake Form.jpg|Snake Within model Lynx_Within_2_Model.png|Lynx Within model Owl_Within_2_Model.png|Owl Within model Moth_Within_2_Model.png|Moth Within model Centipede_Within_Model.png|Centipede Within model Tiger_Within_Model.png|Tiger Within model Falcon_Within_Model.png|Falcon Within model Hornet_Within_Model.png|Hornet Within model Cobra_Within_Model.png|Cobra Within model Balder WolfWithin.png|Wolf Within model Loki Squirrel Model.png|Flying Squirrel model Screenshots Loki_Lynx.png|Jeanne holding Loki by the mouth Wolf_Speaks.png|The Sage speaks to Bayonetta while in Wolf form Bats_Saving_Loki.png|Bayonetta using Bat Within to dodge past the Sage to Loki Love is Blue Gems Snake Within - Bayo2.png|Snake Bayonetta's Tiara with Love Is Blue's gemstones BayonettaSnakeSave.png PantherB2Image.jpg Trivia *In a brief scene in Bayonetta 2, Bayonetta and Balder talk to one another as they are in their panther and wolf forms. This suggests that a Witch or Sage can still speak even if they are in animal form. *Bayonetta's serpentine form is referred to as the "Snake Within" while Rosa's is referred to as the "Cobra Within", even though Bayonetta's serpentine form resembles a cobra and Rosa's resembles a normal snake. Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Techniques Category:Gameplay Category:Witches Category:Sages Category:Story